There is link layer topology discovery (LLTD) technology for network state recognition and failure solution in a home or office environment in which a plurality of personal computers are disposed. The link layer topology discovery technology has been developed and suggested by MicroSoft and distributed while being included in an operating system for a personal computer.
However, the link layer topology discovery technology failed to accurately recognize an actual network topology, as described in related documents.
Protocol for the link layer topology discovery provides almost perfect base technology on a procedure but does not suggest an accurate algorithm in a process of analyzing an ambiguous gap, resulting in inaccurate topology.
With the link layer topology discovery technology for network state recognition and failure solution in a home or office environment in which a plurality of personal computers are disposed, the network topology cannot be accurately recognized due to inaccurate gap analysis, as described above.